


After Thoughts

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I ACTUALLY WROTE GARYCATO FOR ONCE, I gotta write some new ship pieces..I write way too much angst for a change, I never write it but for once...I have come back to bless with new garycato content, garycato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: Gary comforts Avocato after a nightmare.





	After Thoughts

Avocato’s fur stood on its ends.

He could feel his body shiver as he bolted upwards. He sat in an upward position as his chest heaved up and down.

“You good, Avocato?” Gary asked softly.

“ **Was it another nightmare** ?”

The Ventrexian only nodded, and Gary scooted up next to him. Ever since Avocato’s possession, he’d been getting nightamres on a basis more frequent than they’d expected it to be. There were days Avocato would be sitting in the mess hall, shaking and overall just not in the best state of mind. It was clear that after he’d heard about what he’d done during possession, Avocato felt an immense amount of guilt for pushing his son to his limits and hurting his lover. Gary wrapped part of his blanket around Avocato, and rubbed his back. It was the same routine once again, and every time it felt as if Avocato had been going through this for the first time. With each nightmare, Gary had become more observant of Avocato’s behaviors. During panic attacks, Avocato would emit a distressed purr, but only if it were one of the really bad ones. His fur was practically on its ends, and the Ventrexian was clearly shaking and fidgeting his hands anxiously. Gary held Avocato’s paw, and rubbed the middle of it with his thumb. Avocato emitted a purr, not one of distress but rather one of a more positive aura. Sure, Avocato wasn’t smiling ear to ear, but the expression in his eyes was a sign that Gary’s comfort was working. 

He wasn’t sure how long it would be until the nightmares would become much less frequent-but as long as he was there for the person he loved most, **he wouldn’t think of it any other way.**

  
  



End file.
